bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bob's Bad Breath/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Bob's Bad Breath. Transcript (Bob and Larry are hopping towards Pa Grape's store.) Bob: OK, don't sidetracked in here. You need to buy a new toothbrush, and you can't afford anything else right now. Larry: I wish I hadn't left my toothbrush at the zoo. I'm really in the mood to buy some sardines. (Bob and Larry approach the store, before Bob notices a want ad hanging next to the door.) Bob: "Help wanted. Store greeter needed." (gasps) Hey, look! Pa's hiring a greeter. I bet I could do that. Larry: A greeter? Does that have anything to do with cheese? Bob: No, no, no, that's a grater. A greeter is a person who's paid to stand at the door and say hi to people all day. Easiest job ever! Larry: That does sound easy. (Bob and Larry enter the store. Pa Grape is stocking one of the shelves, when Mr. Lunt comes up to him while holding two different-sized marshmallows.) Mr. Lunt: Pa, I'm only finding two sizes of marshmallow here. I have very specific needs for a third size of marshmallow. Pa: Sorry, Lunt, that's all we carry. (Madame Blueberry approaches Pa after that.) Madame Blueberry: Oh, Monsieur Grape, can you point me to the Earl Grey tea? Pa: Just down that aisle. Middle shelf. (Bob is standing in front of the counter, before Pa approaches him.) Pa: Hello, Bob. What can I get ya? Bob: Well, I wanted to offer my services to you. I have a real knack for greetings, and I think I'm the right man for the job. Larry: He is really good at saying hi. Pa: Well, the does need a greeter, but it is not an easy job. You have to have a good attitude, regardless of what your mood is. Being a greeter means wearing a smile and putting others before yourself. Bob: No problem. (smiles with an audible 'ding') Pa: OK, fine. You can start tomorrow, bright and early. (Larry is hopping down the aisles, until he finds the shelf where the toothbrushes are kept. However, Larry notices that the toothbrush shelf is across a shelf where the candy is kept. Despite being torn between buying a toothbrush and buying candy, Larry is able to pick out a toothbrush. Larry then comes up to Bob who is impressed.) Bob: Larry, I'm impressed. You walked right past the candy and got a toothbrush. I know you don't really like brushing your tooth. Larry: Yep, it was hard, but I did it. (However, Larry stops before becoming surprised to see a sale on sardines, before he hops over to the sardines.) Larry: What an amazing deal! Sardines, five for one? Free garlic nog? But I need a toothbrush. I... It's just one tooth. Does it really need to be brushed that bad? Huh? (Larry throws the toothbrush aside before deciding to buy sardines and garlic nog instead.) Larry: Five, five, five, five, free! Pa: I'm glad to see someone is taking advantage of our sale. Just take a word of advice from me: Brush your tooth regularly, because this stuff will give you terrible breath. Larry: (chuckles) (At Bob and Larry's home, Larry is watching TV while eating sardines. Larry then exhales with the sound of a foghorn blaring, which causes his stinky breath to creep upstairs and into Bob's room, where Bob is sleeping, before the foul stench deters him while he is trying to sleep. The next morning, Bob is incredibly groggy from being kept away.) Bob: Oh, man, I did not sleep well. Something stinky kept me awake. (Larry is still eating sardines before he throws the empty sardine can into a pile of other empty sardine cans.) Bob: I gotta get going. Remember to brush your tooth, and find out what that smell is. Phew! See ya later. Wish me luck! (Bob leaves after that.) Larry: OK, bye! I think I'll brush my tooth... with a sardine! (Bob then enters Pa Grape's store.) Bob: (sighs) Bob Tomato, reporting for duty. Pa: Bob, you look tired. Bob: Yeah, well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Something in our house smelled really bad. Pa: Well, do your best. Bob: Pa, I'm confident that, even in my current state of grogginess, I can stand here and say hi to everyone. Watch this. (smiles) Hi! Pa: Well, then, let's open up. (Pa then opens up the shop as various customers enter the store, with Bob greeting them.) Bob: Hello! Welcome. Nice to see you here. (yawns) Thanks for coming in. (Back at Bob and Larry's place...) Larry: Man, Bob got a job. That means I get the whole house to myself. I can do... whatever I want! (Larry pulls out a remote which turns on his stereo, which starts playing music as Larry starts dancing and singing while playing a broom like it's a guitar.) Larry: Wait... I can ride my bike on the ceiling! Bob never lets me ride anything on the ceiling. It never even gets used. (After putting glue on the bicycle wheels, Larry rides his bike on the ceiling. However, after a few seconds, the bike suddenly stops, due to the glue drying, before Larry falls to the floor. Larry picks himself up afterwards.) Larry: What else? (Back at Pa's store...) Bob: (lethargically) Hello. Hi there. Welcome. Hi. Mr. Lunt: Is he OK? Pa: He's a little tired. (Pa then hops up to Bob.) Pa: Bob, I think you need a break. You're not smiling, and you're talking to nobody. (Despite some difficulty, Bob is able to give off a forced smile.) Bob: (strained) How's this? Pa: Better... Bob: See? (Petunia enters the store as Bob greets her with his forced smile.) Bob: Hi! Petunia: Ah! (Pa looks at Bob rather uncertainly, while Bob is still smiling forcefully. Back home...) Larry: (singing) La-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la (Scene switches to Larry flopping on the floor. Scene then switches to Larry bouncing around.) Larry: (squeaking) Eee! Eee! Eee! Eee! Eee! Eee! (Scene switches to Larry holding a can of root beer.) Larry: (gargling melodically) If you like to talk to tomatoes (Scene switches to a house of cards as a stomping sound is heard, before Larry shows up pretending to Plantasaurus once again.) Larry: (roars) I'm Plantasaurus! (Larry then looks up just as his bike comes loose from the ceiling and falls on top of him, knocking him to the ground.) Larry: (sighs) Huh? (Larry then picks himself up.) Larry: I know! (stomach growls) Lunch! (Larry quickly rushes off to the kitchen then comes back while holding a sandwich consisting of limburger cheese, haggis, lettuce, and tomatoes.) Larry: A little limburger cheese, haggis and bat paste sandwich. (Larry then puts the sandwich together before he eats it in one bite. After eating the sandwich, Larry starts to sing as his breath becomes even stinkier.) Larry: (singing) Uh-huh Huh I love garlic-filled cookies Onion pudding and tripe Eating sauerkraut Popsicles While riding my bike Limburger cheese is what I want On a sardine and egg salad croissant And since I put my toothbrush down I am so elated This personal hygiene stuff I tell you is overrated If you're wondering how I got Such a wonderful glowin' grin I decided I will never, never Ever, never, never, never Never, never, never, never Never, never, never, never Never ever, never ever Brush my teeth again Hoo! (After the song ends, Larry can't help but start to feel lonely.) Larry: (moans) I miss Bob. (Back at Pa's store, Bob is now incredibly cranky while greeting customers.) Bob: (angry) Hi. Hi, there. Hi. Hello. Petunia: So, Bob is your new greeter, huh? Pa: Yep. Petunia: He's um... charming. Pa: Yep. (Jimmy enters the store.) Jimmy: Hi. Wow, cool store! Got any sales you can tell me about? Bob: I don't know. My job is to stand here and say hi. So, hi. And good-bye. Go shop now. Jimmy: Uh, no. (Jimmy leaves, just as Pa comes up to Bob once again.) Pa: Bob, where's your smile? You need to be more friendly. We're gonna lose business. (Bob gives off another forced smile afterwards. Pa's phone then rings as Pa answers it.) Pa: Pa Grape's shop. (Scene switches to Larry, who is standing right outside Pa's store.) Larry: Pa, this is Larry. I miss Bob. I want to know if I could also get a job. So that way, I don't have to be myself. Pa: Well, Bob does seem like he could use some moral support. How about you come in and I can put you to work? Larry: Great! I'll be right there. (Larry hangs up before he enters Pa's store after that. Bob is surprised when he sees Larry come up to him.) Bob: Larry, what are you doing here? Larry: I got a job, too! We are now workmates. Pa: That is correct. Larry, you can sweep the floor, starting back by the bags. Larry: Yay, I love sweeping bags! (Larry hops off to sweep, just as Bob smells the air after that.) Bob: There it is again. Pa: Bob, I need to run out back and take care of a few things. Try to keep the customers happy, and if anyone needs me, I'll be right back. (Pa leaves after that.) Bob: OK. (Larry is still sweeping the floor, but he ends up spreading his foul breath everywhere, just as he passes Madame Blueberry, who ends up disgusted by the smell.) Madame Blueberry: (gasps) Oh! What is that dreadful smell? Bob: I don't know. It's not me, it's not my job. Madame Blueberry: Well, shouldn't you do something about it? Don't you work here? Bob: My job is to say hi. So, hi! Madame Blueberry: But the smell! Bob: (angry) Hi! Madame Blueberry: (angry) Well, I never! (Madame Blueberry leaves.) Bob: (angry) Bye! Mr. Lunt: Hey, you should be nicer to the customers. You're making everybody want to leave. Bob: Hi! See? That's my job. I say hi! Mr. Lunt: Yeah, well, bye. I think your attitude is what stinks. (Mr. Lunt leaves.) Bob: Well, "hi" to you too. (Larry still sweeps the floor while still spreading his bad breath everywhere. The smell ends up making the customers run screaming from the store, as Bob greets each of the fleeing customers.) Bob: Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi! Hi. Hello, welcome to- (Bob is then surprised when he sees that the store is now empty.) Bob: Hey, where'd everybody go? (After Bob smells the air again, he realizes that the smell from the previous night is back.) Bob: It's that smell. (Bob goes to investigate the source of the foul stench, before coming upon Larry who is still sweeping the floor while still spreading his foul breath. Bob then confronts Larry.) Bob: Larry, what is that smell? Larry: Huh? Bob: (gasps) Your breath! You didn't brush your tooth, did you? You smell awful. What did you eat? A cat? Larry: Well, there was the summer sausage, the garlic nog, the haggis, the onion smoothie- Bob: You scared off all the customers. Larry: Do you smell me? Do I stink? Bob: Yes! Man, Pa Grape is not gonna be happy. This is very inconsiderate. Larry: Inconsider-what? Bob: Inconsiderate. It means to act selfishly and not think about other people's feelings. (The sound of muffled breathing is then heard, before Pa shows up while wearing a gas mask.) Pa: Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black. Would you two like to explain where all my customers went? Bob: Larry's bad breath, sir. Everyone left! He stunk 'em all out of here. Larry: I'm sorry, Pa. I should've bought a toothbrush, instead of sardines and garlic-flavored eggnog. Pa: How about your bad breath, Bob? Bob: Me? My breath is fine. Pa: A bad attitude is like bad breath. Bob: But... I just didn't feel like I was in a good mood. Pa: Well, part of learning to be considerate is learning how to not just worry about how you feel, but how others feel, too. Bob: I never thought of it that way. A bad attitude really is like having bad breath. Pa: Here, I got you guys these. (pulls out two toothbrushes) Go brush your teeth and we'll try again tomorrow. (Bob and Larry get their toothbrushes, while Bob looks to see that the handle of his toothbrush has the word "Attitude" written on it.) Bob: "Attitude" brush. I get it. (The next morning, Bob is now in a much better mood at Pa's store, greeting Mr. Lunt, who comes in.) Bob: Welcome to Pa Grape's shop. Let me know if I can be of any assistance. Mr. Lunt: OK. (Larry then hops past while sweeping the floor, this time now in a much better mood as well.) Larry: (singing) La-la-la La-la-la-la-la Now that I brush after each meal I am smiling brighter My breath is minty fresh And my tooth is getting whiter But the greatest news of all I get smiles from all my friends Now that I brush, brush, brush, brush Brush my teeth again Now that I brush, brush, brush, brush Brush, brush, brush, brush Brush my teeth again (The song ends as "The End" comes up, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts